Wedding Day Joys
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Diversity Challenge & One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken] It's time for Ken and Daisuke to get married.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Wedding Day Joys  
**Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 1,500||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: section C, #57: write a fanon pairing; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #13, complete  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken] It's time for Ken and Daisuke to get married.

* * *

Sora's mother arranged for the flowers. Mimi handled the cooking, with the help of plenty of assistants. No one person could've cooked for all of the guests who sent assurances that they would be coming on the appointed day. Sora handled clothing arrangements; this was the first big event that her designs would be showcased at, and no one could guess who was happier about that, her or the happy couple.

Naturally, Yamato was in charge of music. It wasn't exactly his _type_ of music, but for this, he would make an exception. There were already rumors of a special album being recorded, something along the lines of 'Ishida Yamato Plays Wedding Music'. The title was a work in progress.

All in all, all of the Chosen (who were no longer children) contributed everything and anything they could for the wedding of Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken.

Expanded views on marriage were still a new and uncertain thing, despite all the progress made in recent years, but Ken and Daisuke both hoped this would set a good precedent for other people looking to forge the bonds between themselves.

Daisuke tried not to fidget as Sora arranged his wedding outfit one more time. Traditional clothes weren't his forte, but for today, he wanted to try something different. Something that would help make the day even more special, though the idea of being bound to Ken forever and always did more than enough of that on its own.

"There." Sora nodded as she checked out the fall of the fabric one final time. "That should be it."

Daisuke glanced quickly in the mirror, approving of it just like he had all the other times since she'd provided the outfit. "This is great!" He wondered what Ken would be wearing; they'd agreed not to show each other the chosen outfits until the actual moment they saw each other for the ceremony, just for the sake of surprise.

There weren't many other surprises they had for each other, so this would have to do. Daisuke just hoped that neither outfit would be too complicated to get off.

"Thanks." Sora rose up to her feet, brushing herself off, and looked to where Piyomon put away the last of the tools used. "Are we ready?"

"We're ready! Wormmon said everything's ready on their side, too," the pink bird said.

At those words, Daisuke's breath caught in his throat. He did his best to hide the shaking of his hands, bringing a smile to his lips. Everything suddenly seemed far more real and solid than it had only moments ago.

"Then I guess it's time." Taking careful steps to ensure that nothing fell out of place –though Sora had assured him time and again that the outfit was designed so that it couldn't- he opened the door leading outside.

He didn't have any attendants, nor did Ken. Since they mostly shared the same group of friends, they didn't want anyone to have to choose which side to stand on, and it eliminated arguments about who would be the 'best man'.

They'd considered having it in the Digital World, but with the amount of people who wanted to attend the first public wedding of the famous Chosen, that wouldn't be wise at all. There were Digimon present, of course, their partners, and many others they'd befriended over the years. A lot of the Digimon who'd been at the Village of Beginnings had matured into fine young Digimon and now shifted and muttered in their seats, curious to see a human mating ceremony.

From what Daisuke had learned, while Digimon didn't normally marry and have offspring like humans did, there were on occasion bonds that were similar. No one knew if they could have children like that. If they could, it wasn't something they talked about. No one seemed to worry about that, though. Digimon had a much more enlightened view of this kind of thing, in his opinion.

He put all of those thoughts away as he came closer to the broad field where the ceremony would be held. Long rows of benches, with comfortable chairs for their parents and other family members, had been set up. That was Miyako's handiwork, he knew, managing all of the seating arrangements. He reminded himself that he and Ken would have to do something to thank all of their friends after the honeymoon.

Honeymoon… he jerked himself back to reality as he heard the first strains of the music one of Yamato's bandmembers had composed just for this ceremony. Sora had already moved around him to take her seat and V-mon stood next to him, companion and partner now as he'd been since the day they met.

That had also been the day he'd first heard about Ken. He hadn't _met_ him until the next day, and that hadn't been the best meeting ever, but he still wouldn't have traded it for anything.

At the same time as he approached the stand where Gennai waited to perform the ceremony, Ken came from his side, Wormmon with him. Their eyes met and love purred all through Daisuke at the sight. No matter what happened, he didn't regret any of the choices that led to them being here today.

"Greetings, everyone." Gennai began as Ken and Daisuke stood before him, reaching out to take one another's hands. The ceremony was something they'd written out together, trying to meld everything they wanted into one form. It was probably one of the most unique ceremonies in two worlds. "We are here today to celebrate a rare moment: the joining of two who were once Chosen to save two worlds, and who now choose to spend the rest of their lives together."

Most of the rest of the ceremony blanked out of Daisuke's mind, overridden by the feel of Ken's fingers twined about his own, and the stark reality that this was happening at all. He paid more attention a few moments later, however.

"I, Ichijouji Ken, pledge with all of my heart to love and honor you, Motomiya Daisuke, for all the rest of my days, doing all that is within my power to help and support you, no matter what." Simple words, but they struck at Daisuke's very core. "We will always be one."

Now it was his turn. "I, Motomiya Daisuke, pledge with all of my heart to love and honor you, Ichijouji Ken, for all the rest of my days, doing all that is within my power to help and support you, no matter what. We will always be one."

That struck him as a little silly, since in some ways he thought they'd been one since the first time Wormmon and V-mon Jogress evolved together. That was the moment he'd felt Ken's heart beat for the first time. He could feel it now, if he bent his attention that way, and it raced just like his did.

From the smile on Ken's lips, he could feel Daisuke's own heart throbbing with joy.

"Now, I declare that you two are married, now and forever." Gennai declared. Legally speaking they already were; they'd taken care of the paperwork that morning. This ceremony was something for their friends and for them, nothing else. But to them, this was the real beginning of the marriage.

Ken and Daisuke leaned closer to one another, lips touching at first in something almost mild and chaste. That lasted for the first few seconds alone, as passion boiled up between the two of them, and Ken pressed in harder, a little deeper, his tongue tracing Daisuke's lips, which parted beneath his touch eagerly.

Gennai cleared his throat. "I think you might want to save that for later, gentlemen."

Daisuke jumped back a little, turning bright red. "I…yeah, I think he's right, Ken." But, damn, he didn't _want_ Gennai to be right! He wanted more of Ken and Ken's lips and Ken's hands and Ken's _everything_!

"I suppose." Ken didn't look as if he agreed with waiting any more than Daisuke did. But in front of a group of witnesses, along with a few reporters from some of the local papers, was probably not the best time to consummate the marriage.

The two of them stepped away from in front of Gennai, still hand in hand, and everyone seemed to take that as the cue to start cheering, throwing rice and small cakes and anything else they could get their hands on that could be interpreted as wishing the happy couple good luck and prosperity.

When they werne't throwing things at them, guests surged around to give congratulations and pat them on the back. Jun cracked up a few people wanting to know when they were going to make her an aunt and if Daisuke didn't already love Ken, he would've fallen for him when he politely told her they would get back to her on that. Children remained in the future. This was the present.

This was the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
